Village Within the Void :Abyss
by xXxKysisKirinxXx
Summary: Naruto finds a weird book decribeing a village hidden in a void of dakness. suddenly he has a family now. Powerful Naruto may or may not be evil.rated m for everything but lemons. is yaoi but only slight smut
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Abyss, the darkness in everyone's soul, it has existed since the beginning of time and will remain their even when time has stopped. No one can escape its call; no one can flee the darkness. It calls to those of great power, calling them to join it to become one with the Abyss. Trying to consume the world in its shadow it will eventually consume us all. After all, it has already spread.

Among the great elemental countries of the shinobi, there is a legend. That in the far north of the continent there exist a void of pure darkness. It is said that within this void is a ninja village, home to those the Abyss have called to it.

In this village when you become a ninja within it you are welcomed with open arms. They become your family and you become a part of the clan. You gain the most powerful of bloodlines known to shinobi. There is no name for this blood line.

This blood line connects the minds of all those with it like one huge network allowing them to share information instantly yet still allowing privacy in one's own mind. It transforms the body into an almost ethereal form. When the user wills it their body can either be solid flesh or it can be a shadow, a void, a portal to the abyss from which they can summon its powers of darkness to consume their victims' soul.

With a slam a 5 year old Naruto closed the book. "wow so cool I want to be an Abyss ninja!" he exclaimed with a smile on his face as he thought of all the cool powers an abyss bloodline has but mostly about being a part of a clan. He always wanted a family to love him but no one wants to adopt him. They all hate him for a reason he doesn't know. Naruto carefully put the old book he found away in his coat.

' I'll finish it later' he thought as he walked out of the abandoned building he was hiding in and he walked home all the while thinking how great it would be to have a family and a clan.

Meanwhile in a tree nearby a cloaked figure watched as the five year old walked away; the ancient book peeking from within his jacket an eerie glow coming from within it unnoticed by the blond. The figure seemed to flow down the tree like water.

As it landed and stood up and stepped into the light it revealed a mask on the figures face much like an anbu mask. The mask was split down the middle by a line. On the right side of the mask was a blank black eye with no pupils and a single red tear. If one were to look at it they would feel immense sadness so over whelming they would want to die. On the other side of the mask was 2 slit red eyes one over the other that portrayed anger and hatred so immense if one were to gaze upon it they would feel fear beyond anyone's wildest nightmares.

The figure stood there the cloak that looked like shadow still in the wind. Then a dark voice came from behind the mask, "and one more shall join the Abyss" then the figure sank into the ground leaving no trace that it was ever there.

**Half a year later**

A five year old blond boy was running down the street running for his life. Now one would ask why this boy was running so fast and they would get their answer fairly quickly as followed closely behind the boy was a mob of villagers running after him with all sorts of weapons/pointy things. They were yelling at the boy with such hate.

"DIE DEMON"

"TODAY WE FINISH WHAT THE FORTH STARTED"

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY"

'why are they chasing me? I didn't do anything wrong' thought the boy, who if you haven't guessed by now shame on you.

Naruto ran and ran until he saw an alley way. He turned down it hoping to lose the mod only to come to a dead end. He turned around the there was the mob advancing on him ready to kill him.

'oh no I'm gonna die' he thought as he closed his eyes waiting for the pain, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see what happened and saw a figure about as tall as him maybe inch shorter with a black cloak standing in front of him. The figure had long flowing black hair and his cloak was flapping in the nonexistent wind. But what surprised him most was where the mob once was there was a pile of corpses in its place.

The figure turned to him and he saw mask one that made him want to cry and cower in fear at the same time (guess what mask).

A cheerful voice one of a child whose voice had yet to develop a gender one that neither sounded like a boy or a girls came from behind the mask "hey how are ya".

Naruto was speechless; here in broad daylight someone his age maybe younger just slaughtered a whole bunch of villagers and they sounded cheerful.

"can't talk huh. Well no matter, you're welcome by the way for saving your ass. My names Kit, Kit Kirin" said the figure as it took of its mask.

Now Naruto had to take a double take. The person in front of him was absolutely beautiful. A bit of their hair was covering the left side of the face (like the emo hairstyle) while the rest was behind flowing down to the waist. Kit, who's gender we have yet to tell, had a glow around him that made him seem like an angel, more a dark angel but an angel none the less. The only thing that was creepy were Kit's eyes. They were pure black with a single slit of red in the middle the black looked like there were things moving in it like fish under water where you see only a shadow. They seemed to swirl into the center.

"hehe hey hello in there anyone home" said Kit leaning in towards Naruto's face.

This snapped Naruto out of his stupor and he looked at Kit. "um I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" he said.

Kit grinned "I know I was sent to get you. I'm from the village of the void Abyss. I was sent to get you to offer you a position within our ranks as an Abyss ninja"

Naruto had seen many things in his short life but this, this was beyond possible. "Wait really? No way the Abyss is just a myth. "

"no it exists. I will take you to it" said Kit reaching his hand out from within his cloak.

"but this is my home I can't leave" said Naruto not wanting to leave without telling Sandime-jiji.

"YOUR HOME!!? THESE PEOPLE JUST TRIED TO KILL YOU AND YOU CALL THIS PLACE YOUR HOME!?" yelled Kit his eyes turning blood red with black flames swirling in it. "these are worthless humans nothing more the trash need to be thrown away" said Kit calming a little his eyes fading back somewhat. "why would you call this home a place your not even welcome?"

Naruto thought about what Kit said getting sad 'Kit's right he thought. They all hate me for no reason'. Naruto made up his mind he was going to go though he would miss the old man and Iruka. He would go and become powerful then maybe one day he would come back. "ok fine I'll go with you" he said as he gave his hand to Kit.

Kit smiled "oh and by the way if you were wondering I'm a guy" he said right before the shadow swallowed them up. An anbu squad arriving the moment they disappeared to discover the pile of corpses of the villagers

A/N: I know I know I wrote a lot of stories that I never continue but I will its my very late new years resolution. Also this may or may not be dark Naruto I might make it a poll if I cant decided by next chapter and there will be a time skip next chapter to the chunin exams since otherwise it would be boring because I haven't fully created the void in my head yet so nothing takes place there till I finish the void


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Time skip chunin exam**

The sandime hokage looked out the window of his tower; it has been 7 years since Naruto just disappeared like he dropped off of the face of the earth. The hokage was deep in thought thinking of the little boy's bright smile that could brighten even the gloomiest of days.

It was at this moment his thoughts were interrupted by a breathless jonin bursting into his room holding a piece of paper. The jonin unable to speak handed the piece of paper to the hokage. The hokage looked at the paper wondering what was such the rush. One look at the seal on the top of the page told him all he needed to know.

It was the seal of the void. Ever since the disappearance of Naruto the village within the void, what everyone thought was only legend until now, started to send its ninja out into the elemental countries on missions. The hokage quickly read the paper and his eyes widened. The Abyss wanted to send a group of their genins to the chunin exam this year.

'But they don't have genin cells they work alone' thought the sandime hokage. He then looked up to the jonin in the room "go alert the guards at the gate to let the abyss ninja through" he ordered and the jonin rushed out.

'Why the sudden interest in the chunin exams they never had an interest before' thought the hokage as he pulled out his pipe as he looked out the window. 'I sense trouble ahead'

Somewhere a little ways away from Konoha a group of 5 figures in cloaks walked towards the village. Each had their own unique masks. The three figures in the front of the group wore an anbu style of masks. The mask on the figure on the right wore had a black rose on the right side of the mask with thorny vines circling around the rest of the mask. However there were no eye slits on the figures mask.

The one on the left had a nine tailed fox on the facing the front of the mask. Its nine tails circling the eye slits. The one in the middle wore a mask that made the onlooker both fearful and immensely sad. (yup same one as the last chapter).

Behind the 3 stood 2 more figures lagging a little behind, one figure had a huge sword strapped to his back. His mask was a normal oni mask. The figure besides the one with the sword wore a simple hunter-nin mask.

With a silent agreement that only Abyss ninja would understand all 5 of the cloaked figures sank into the ground.

At the gates into Konoha stood 2 chunin guards looking very nervous. They were waiting for the abyss ninja that the hokage said would arrive. They were looking all around not sure how they would arrive. Everyone has heard rumors of the ninjas from the Abyss. They were known to be ruthless and a single one of their nin could wipe out an entire village. The fact that this is the first time they sent genins to participate in the chunin exams was a surprise.

As they waited the guards suddenly felt an over bearing aura more potent them any killing intent they have ever felt. And right before then 5 figures in cloaks rose from the ground before them. One look and you could tell they were the abyss ninja. The one with the Oni mask spoke.

"Kit stop giving off killing intent we're here to make allies not enemies."

"just giving them a tastes of what they will get in the exams Zabuza-sensei" replied Kit you could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"stop playing with them Kit humans are fragile remember. They might break" said the figure with the black rose on his mask.

"nah they won't break that easily Kevin we can play a little" replied the one with a fox mask.

The figure wearing the hunter-nin mask stepped up to the still frozen guards and did a polite bow "I'm very sorry for my friends here they are really rude sometimes. My name is Haku and we are here for the chunin exams. The one over there with the oni mask is our sensei Zabuza and my friends here are Kevin, Kit, and Naruto."

"pleased to meet you" said Kit with a mock bow. As he stood up the guards got a good look at his mask and nearly pissed their pants in fright. The fear side of Kits' mask had started to spread over taking the sorrow side.

"y-y-you m-m-may p-p-pass" stuttered one of the guards. "the hokage i-is w-w-waiting f-f-for y-y-you"

"thank you" replied Haku as the group left in the direction of the hokage tower, the aura leaving with them.

The guards sighed in relief "those were genin! That's not possible. They could give the hokage a run for his money"

"wait did that guy say Naruto? And that mask it had a nine tailed fox on it." Explained the other guard.

"no way the demon died no way he could have went to the Abyss much less joined them." Replied the other guard.

'must be a coincidence then' thought the guard.

'Achoo' the fox masked Abyss ninja sneezed "someone must be talking about me" he said to his friends.

"nah its just your imagination" replied Kit "no one would talk about you your not cool enough." Kit took off his mask and looked through his pitch black eyes. "lets hurry to the hokage I want to go train."

"of course you want to train. You always want to train you have no life" replied Kevin as he took of his mask. He had a blindfold around his eyes yet he still seemed to know where he was going. "no wonder you don't have a boy friend" Kevin mocked as he put his arm around Naruto with a smirk.

"hey stop it we're in public" explained Naruto as he took his mask off reveling his whiskered face and ocean blue eyes. His blond gravity defying hair still in the same messy spikes as when he left the village.

"will you love birds cut it out we're almost there" scolded Haku while Zabuza watched in amusement.

"I don't need anyone" replied Kit in monotone his eyes seemed to freeze the shadows in his eyes slowing and the smile on his face disappeared. The temperature around them dropped about 100 degrees.

Kevin realizing his mistake at the last minute "oh man I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I know you're still upset over Kuro and all. Sorry" as he said this Naruto smacked him over his head.

"stupid" he muttered

"it's ok I should be getting over him anyways." Replied Kit as the temperature came back up and his eyes went back to normal, however normal they are. "come on lets get this over with" he said as he walked ahead and into the hokage tower.

"idiot" said Naruto as he detached from Kevin and walked in after Kit Haku and Zabuza following removing their masks as they walked in Kevin following after.

In the hokages' office the Sandime was reading a little orange book when suddenly the doors to his office burst open revealing a familiar blond boy. The sandime, before getting a good look at the boy quickly hid the book in his desk and looking up he froze.

"Naruto is that you!?" he explained his face stuck in fishy mode with his gaping mouth.

"yup is me Uzimaki Naruto at your service" said Naruto doing a mock bow with a huge grin on his face "good to see you old man"

A/N I usually hate cliff hangers but I'm leaving one because I'm out of ideas for the moment. I'm not the planning writer I'm the spontaneous random idea writer. I don't have a plan or outline just a basic idea what I want to happen. And I will be depending on your reviews to tell me what to do sometimes. Also there was a little piece of Kits past in that last part you will get more of it later. And I decided that Naruto is gonna be paired with Kevin. Don't know about Kit yet though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The silence was deafening, you could probably hear a pin drop in the hokage's office as Naruto stared at the old hokage with a knowing smirk on his face.

"H-h-how?" was all the Sandime hokage could utter looking at the blond demon container.

"What? Not happy to see me old man and to think I asked the Abyss kage to let be in the chunin exams" replied Naruto with a fake look of sadness on his face.

"Naruto cut it out" said Kit as he walked in besides the blond boy. He to one look at the old kage holding his gaze for a few seconds.

Sarutobi looked into the eyes of the mysterious boy that was besides Naruto and couldn't help staring at his eyes. They were pitch black no white in them at all. 'Doujutsu?' he thought.

"It's nice to meet the only one Naruto-kun speaks highly of in this village" said Kevin as he appeared out of nowhere putting his arm around Naruto's waist.

"And who might you to be" questioned the Hokage looking suspiciously at the two figures besides Naruto. He did not like the vibe he was getting from them. The blindfolded boy was facing him as if he could actually see and the boy with pitch black eyes just had the smell of blood to him.

"Oh well I'm Naruto's boyfriend. Kevin's the name Kevin of the Black rose clan" said Kevin with an over exaggerated bow before he turned to Naruto and gave him a kiss.

"Stop it Kevin we're in public" Naruto complained weakly as he tried to push Kevin off of him.

"Ignore these 2 they've been an annoyance ever since they got together" said Kit his voice coming out in a creepy monotone "I am Kit Kirin. You may have known me in the bingo books as the Angel of Darkness"

This shocked the Hokage 'the Angel of Darkness was an ss class missing nin in the bingo books until he just disappeared' thought the hokage. "I thought the Abyss was sending genin to take part in the exams?" questioned the Sandime. 'an ss class missing nin can't possibly be here to participate in the chunin exams they are at least kage level'

"The abyss has a different ranking system" replied Kit "you rise ranks depending on how long you have been in the abyss. You must have been in the Abyss as a genin for at least 10 years before you may apply to be chunin, then you must stay another 10 to be jonin. After jonin you raise ranks by challenging those of higher ranks and winning. You then switch ranks with them."

"yeah we're still genin old man" said Naruto finally pushing Kevin off of him. "I've only been in the abyss 7 years I still have 3 more before I can be promoted and Kit here only has 1 year left he joined 2 years before me same with Kevin"

Sarutobi was speechless. Here in front of him stood 3 ninja 2 of which he suspect are even stronger then himself and 1 of which was once part of Konoha now he stood there in Abyss uniform. 'might as well get this over with' thought the old man with a sigh. "wait the message said your village was sending 4 genins to participate in the exams where is the fourth person of your group" asked the hokage.

"right here" said Haku from the left side of the room leaning against the wall.

'how did he get in without us noticing' were the thoughts of the hokage and the hidden Anbu guards.

"hey Haku where's Zabuza-sensei?" asked Kevin looking around the room.

"he went to get some hotel rooms for us and an apartment for you and Naruto" replied Haku matter-of-factly.

"wait why are we getting an apartment?" asked Naruto curious.

"because, you Naruto weather you want to admit it or not are a screamer and I would prefer to get some sleep during our stay here. I don't need to here you and Kevin at night its annoying in daylight as it is." stated Kit as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

This left a very red blond and Kevin laughing hysterically on the floor.

'how much of Naruto's life did I miss' thought the sandime observing the blond. 'I am truly sorry Minato for failing your son'

"ok here are your papers you arrived just in time for the exam it is tomorrow. The first part takes place in room 301 of the genin academy" said the Sandime hokage with sigh as he handed them the papers. 'the council is not going to like this' he thought.

"great lets go guys we need to get some rest and get ready for the exams" said Kevin with a smile recovering from his laughing fit in a blink of an eye.

They each took their admission papers and left the office. The hokage watched as the Abyss genin left his office. "come out Kakashi" he said and to his right Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves for once a serious look on his face.

"what do you think hokage-sama are they a threat?" asked Kakashi looking at where the Abyss ninja once stood.

"no I believe Naruto that they only wanted to participate in the exams. What I want to know is why Naruto went to the Abyss. I know when he left he was a civilian so he was in his rights to leave the village." Said the hokage with a long sigh. 'old age is tiring' he thought as he took out a bottle of sake "now comes the trouble in 3……2……1"

And with a loud bang the door to the Hokages office burst open and Konoha council came bursting into the room. "Hokage-sama the demon container is back and is an Abyss ninja no less we must kill it" yelled one of the council members.

This went on for about a few minutes with the council members saying things alone the same lines un till the hokage had enough

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" he yelled "if we so much as put a scratch on that boy now we will bring the wrath of the Village of the void on us full force and any one of their ninjas could level our village on their own."

**Somewhere in the village**

The abyss team was jumping from roof to roof traveling a a light speed exploreing the vilage looking for something for intrest.

"god this place is way to dam hot!" explained Kit suddenly stoping on a random roof looking up at the sky.

"well it's not like the void where there's no sun and it snows all the time" stated Kevin "plus we're all wearing black cloaks obviously it's going to be hot"

"fine I'm taking this off" replied Kit throwing his cloak into the air and it evaporated into wisps of darkness.

He was wearing black very baggy pants with lots of chains and pockets and a black sleeveless shirt with a diamond shape cut out at his stomach showing his belly button. He was also wearing bell sleeves strapped onto his shirt. It stretched over a foot past his fingers and had a gold trim at the edge and intricate woven lines of red throughout the sleeve. He tossed his long hair back it ended at his waist and the bangs slanting to cover his left eye.

"geeze you show-off can you be anymore flashy when you take off your cloak" said Haku with an eye roll.

Then off to their right they heard.

"Hey Brat!"

"Let me go!"

The 4 abyss ninja jumped into the ally to their right and say someone in a black jumpsuit thing with cat ears with face paint and a sand headband holding to some kid about 5 years old by his collar. There was a blond koniochi behind him also with a sand headband and there was 2 Leaf genin standing in front of the buy holding the kid. One was a girl with ridiculously pink hair wearing mostly pink and a boy wearing a black t-shirt that only went down to his chest showing his stomach and black shorts.

In the tree under the building they sensed 2 more nins. One genin level and the other more interesting nin they guessed was a sand nin had chakara that seeped bloodlust. They watched as the genin in the tree threw a rock at the jumpsuit boy making him drop the kid. Then the sand blood thirsty nin come down and say the jumpsuit guy was a disgrace to their village.

"him this is interesting lets introduce ourselves" whispered Kit and with an affirmative from the group they dropped down right in between the group cutting off what the blood thirsty nin was about to say.

"Yo" said Kevin in a lazy wave of his hand his other arm over Naruto's shoulder.

"Good evening" said Haku with a slight bow

"Hello humans" said Kit with a blood thirsty grin.

"Who the hell are you people!" explained the pink haired girl with a shriek.

"By Grenth (1) girl you shriek like a banshee you sure you're not related to one" said Kit rubbing his ears.

"Hi Sakura, Sasuke" said Naruto with a grin to the pink haired girl and the boy who was still in the tree.

"Naruto?" both said at once with disbelief.

"Hey Naru you know these wimps?" asked Kevin

"Yeah I use to go to the ninja academy with them for about half a year before I went to the abyss" answered Naruto the grin still on his face. "I don't know the other boy though" he said pointing to the barely dressed boy.

The boy that seemed to have a fake smile on his face looking at the group replied "I'm Sai I joined the academy a little late"

'he's lying his power is far beyond a human genin' Kit sent through the Abyss mind connection to the other Abyss genin with him. He then looked at the sand Genin "I would assume you are here for the chunin exams then" he stated in monotone.

"yeah we are" replied the sand konoichi.

The bloodthirsty red head as they now noticed with the tattoo of 'Love' in Kanji on the side of his face. Kit looked into his green eyes and knew right then who he was.

"Ah Garra of the dessert, you were once a possible Abyss nin. We were going to send someone to get you but we ran into some, I don't know if you would call it, trouble" said Kit examining his nails.

"yeah like you can call massacring a village trouble" said Naruto voice laced with sarcasm.

"hey they were asking for it" retorted Kit with a pout.

'do we even want to know what they did' was the thought going through the Konoha genin.

Then a masked anbu dropped down. "you abyss ninja the hokage wants to see you right now" the anbu said.

"we'll be right there" replied Haku and the Abyss ninja disappeared before the Anbu could say another word

At the hokage's office the Sandime was sitting at his desk waiting for the Abyss Genin to arrive when 4 shadows appeared on the floor of the office and rose up. standing there were the 4 abyss nin.

"what do you want old man?" asked Naruto "we have training to get to"

"I'm sorry to detain you from your training but it seems we have a problem" said the sandime "in the second part of the exam it is required to have a team of 3 genin and your group only has 4. It would be unfair to put you all on one team so either one of you can't be in the exams or you need another 2 members"

"that is not a problem" replied Kit "I already expected as much when we first got here and sent a message through the mind link the village will send 2 more genin as a matter of fact they should be here by tomorrow"

"very well these are their papers give it to then before the exams, that is all" said the Hokage.

The Abyss genin took the papers and disappeared in wisps of black smoke. The Hokage sat down with a heavy sigh then he smiled. The council's plan to keep the Abyss Nin from participating failed. 'good luck Naruto. I had hoped he would be a Konoha Ninja like his father. I'm sorry Minato' thought the sandime sadly.

A/N i for got this the first time i put the chapter up lmao

1. Grenth is one of the gods in Guild Wars THE BEST GAME IN THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you ewil know the reason why Kit worships Grenth later also there will be things about Guild Wars in this not enough that its a crossover though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"NARUTO, KEVIN, WAKE UP YOU FUCKING IDIOTS OR BY GRENTH I WILL DESTROY YOU!" yelled Kit from outside Naruto and Kevin's Current temporary residence in a wooden hut in one of konoha's forests. (Zabuza couldn't find an apartment)

"ok ok already no need to yell" said Kevin as he came out of the hut looking perfect not a single wrinkle in his cloths his blindfold still in place over his eyes. Naruto following shortly behind him looking like he just fought every Anbu in Konoha.

"By the seven gates of hell how do you guy always look like everything's perfect" grumbled Naruto looking at Kevin and Kit with their immaculate Cloths and hair.

"That my love is a S-secret" stated Kevin with an elusive smile dragging out the S.

"If you two love birds are done we have to meet Kira and Kimimaro" said Zabuza in annoyance standing next to Haku a little ways behind Kit in his old pre-Abyss cloths (wave mission).

"Oh, so Kira is coming?! Well I feel sorry for whoever faces her in the exams. Then again I feel sorry for anyone who so much as crosses Kits path in the exams." said Kevin in a mock thinking pose.

"Arugh! Let's go already" yelled Kit in frustration glaring at everyone there then stomping off in the direction of the academy.

"Well someone's in a bad mood. What's got him all riled up?" asked Haku "He's been like that all morning"

"Oh you didn't know?" asked Kevin.

"Know what?" asked Naruto and Haku at the same time.

Kevin reached his senses out to make sure Kit was out of hearing range. "today is the anniversary of the day Kuro purposed to Kit" said Kevin with a sad look on his face "and Kuro defected from the abyss the next day and no one ever found out why"

"Oh" Haku replied sadly "I didn't know Kuro purposed. I knew they were together and Kit was devastated when he defected but….."

"Yeah I feel sorry for him" said Naruto looking in the direction Kit went.

"I'm not saying anymore you have to ask Kit when he's ready to talk" said Kevin "you know the Abyss tradition about Missing nin from the village. Kit had to hunt Kuro down and kill him because he was the closest one to family Kuro had. I don't think Kit ever got over that."

"Ok enough of this it's depressing everyone and you have to be at your best for the exams." said Zabuza trying to cheer everyone up.

"Yeah lets go we have to meet Kira and Kimimaro" said Naruto and the Abyss nin disappeared into the shadows and reappeared at the academy gates a second later.

"Kevin, Naruto, Haku over here" someone called from a tree in the middle of the court yard of the academy. The group looked over to see a girl in a purple and black petal like dress with and armor plated sleeves shirt with wrist bands around her arms leaning on the tree. Her heir held back and made into a high ponytail. On her face was some wave like tattoos (1). Next to her on the lone swing hanging from a branch was Kit an emotionless expression on his face but his eyes seemed to be staring into nothing.

On Kira's other side stood Kimimaro. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt, the sleeves going far passed his hands to about his knees. On the shirt was the image of a bloody heart with a ribcage around it with what looked like a little flesh still on it. He was wearing similar pants to Kit, long and baggy with lots of chains and pockets. His semi long pale hair framing his face just reaching his shoulder. The 2 red dots on his forehead showing he is from the Kaguya clan. He like Kit had an emotionless expression.

"Hi Kira long time no see" said Kevin grinning.

"Not long enough you blind idiot" replied Kira with the same grin.

"Well at least I'm not obsessed with dead people" replied Kevin without missing a step.

"Well at least I'm able to see my obsession unlike you" Kira said pointing a finger at Kevin's chest and poking "how do you do anything with Naruto anyways you obviously can't see what you're doing."

"Crazy undead bitch"

"Blind flower girl"

"…..flower girl? That's new" replied Kevin.

"Yeah I made it up on my way here" said Kira with a grin "I win! Kevin: 20 Kira: 21. HA I'm winning"

Everyone except Kit and Kimimaro sweat dropped at Kevin and Kira display of their odd affection. Kit continued to stare off into space not noticing the little war Kevin and Kira had. Kimimaro just stared at them.

"You know we have to split into teams of 3 you guys" stated Kimimaro noticing it was almost time for the exam.

"Oh, that's simple Kira with Haku and Kimimaro to form your old 'Icy bone horror' combo and me Naruto and Kit to form our 'Seven Hell's Illusion' team" explained Kevin.

"You just want to be on Naruto's team." replied Kira with a glare.

"hey you know our 'Seven Hell's Illusion' team was the best out of all the genin in the Abyss" replied Kevin "isn't that right Kit" at this everyone looked at Kit who was still staring into nothing.

"Hello Kit! Anyone home?" asked Kevin knocking on Kit's head a little.

"Huh? What? Ok yeah our team was the best" replied Kit in monotone.

"Yeah see I told you" said Kevin to Kira with mirth in his voice but Kira read his body language and looked at Kit with worry.

"Ok that settled then you guys go take the exam and you better do well or ill make your training hell" replied Zabuza hitting Kit over the head snapping him out.

"I already been to hell Zabuza-sensei" said Kit with a malicious grin.

"Don't give me that Kit you just better come out on top" replied Zabuza without a flinch. "Now all of you get to it!" said Zabuza as he with random sensei might threw them all at the door into the academy building. (Rule number 1 for sensei's they can throw their students very far no matter how heavy or how many)

As the Abyss genin landed on their feet at the academy door they decided to split into their teams and walk in separately. Kit Naruto and Kevin walking in first, they came to the second floor and saw some Chunin under a genjutsu looking like genin with a door that supposedly is room 301. They watched just as the Uchiha decided to show off. They watch until the Uchiha and the Chunin/genin were about to kick each other and a green thing about to jump in.

Kit the dispersed into shadowy wisps and the wisps formed right in between the Uchiha, the green thing and the Chunin/genin hands holding onto the Uchiha and the Chunin/genin's feet and his feet on the green things face who was about to block the other two.

"If you humans are done squabbling like school children, clear the path we are try to get through." stated Kit with ire. He then tossed the Uchiha and the Chunin/genin away dispelling the genjutsu on the Chunin/genin. Reveling the Izumo, then with a slight flick of his ankle. The green thing went flying away into the arms of a girl with her hair in 2 buns. The Uchiha fell flat on his ass a few feet away almost flying back down the stairs. The Chunin Izumo who Kit recognized was one of the guards at the gate when they arrived.

Kit then signaled for Kevin and Naruto to follow and he started to walk to get to the third floor when someone called out.

"Hey what's your name" asked a boy with pale white eyes.

"It isn't polite to ask one's name without giving one's own first Hyuga" replied Kit with a sneer his black eyes focusing on the boy.

"So you know of the Hyuga clan" said the boy "I am Hyuga Neji of the branch house"

"Hum I have many name's which would you like to know" said Kit with a smirk "as an Abyss ninja my code name when on missions is Anubis. You may just call me Kit, Kit Kirin"

The green thing then got up and pumped his fist in the air "Yosh I am Rock Lee the second green beast of Konoha. The first is our sensei Might Guy. Your flames of youth burn brightly four your kick to launch me so far"

"……………." Kit stared at the green thing "………………" then stared some more. "I have no comment" he finally said.

"Hey dobe" said Sasuke looking at Kit "Fight me"

"Hahahahahaha" laughed Kit "Kevin did I hear correctly did the human just challenge me"

Kevin shivered at the laugh knowing it was Kit insane laugh 'of all days for the idiot to challenge him it had to be today' thought Kevin

"Very well human let us take this outside I would rather not destroy this building" stated Kit his emotionless expression changing to that of insanity freaking out all the other genin and giving the chunin shivers.

Kit then grabbed onto Sasuke and they bother disappeared in a flash of black flames.

"Dam Naruto go get Kira and Kimimaro I'm going to need their help if I'm going to stop Kit from killing the Uchiha" said Kevin in a panic as he disappeared to fallowing Kit.

Naruto quickly disappeared to and went to go find Kira and Kimimaro.

In the court yard Kit and Sasuke appeared in a flash of black flames. The moment the flames died both Kit and Sasuke jumped away or more of Kit jumped away and Sasuke was sent flying from a kick by Kit.

"hahaha it's been so long since I had a good fight don't disappoint me HUMAN" said Kit in an insane voice his eyes bleeding from black to blood red as he pulled a huge Scythe from a seal in his sleeve.

The scythe was made from a black metal that seemed to have a red glow around it and the part where the blade connected with the staff was shaped like a pair of dragon wings. Kit then let out some killing intent.

Sasuke watched as Kit pulled out the Scythe and then felt the killing intent and then he knew this was a bad idea. The pure killing intent coming from Kit was over whelming he couldn't even move the fear crushing into him.

Kit raised the scythe and with an insane laugh charged forward. Sasuke seeing Kit charge was only able to move because the magnitude of the fear dragged out the most primal instinct that all living things had. The one thought in his head was 'RUN' and so he did. He turned tail and ran for his life.

Kit seeing his prey trying to run charged faster but was blocked when an undead corpse with a huge axe blocked his way.

Kit raised his scythe and slashed at the corpse, it blocked with the axe. Then before kit could strike again a thick thorny vine erupted from the ground and wound around his waist binding his arms. Then Kimimaro appeared in front of him bones coming out of his arms making more vines wrapping around him.

With a roar Kit tried struggling when suddenly 3 senbon needles came flying through his neck knocking him unconscious.

Then all the abyss genin dropped down around him. Kevin walked up to him and picked him up.

"You know if he wasn't in his insane mode we would never have stopped him" said Kevin with a sigh.

"We know" replied Naruto looking at Kit sadly "what do we do now?"

"Haku wake him up he should be fine now" said Kira.

"Are you sure he will be ok" asked Haku worried.

"Other than a headache he'll be fine" said Kevin.

Haku walked up to Kit and took the senbon needles out of his neck then pressed a few pressure points and Kit's eyes fluttered open.

"Ohhh my head what happened" asked Kit.

"You went insane mode on us" said Kevin "and if we don't hurry we'll be late for the exam."

"Seriously?" asked Kit looking at the others around him getting an affirmative from them all. "Dam how many did I kill?"

"None we found and stopped you before you could do much damage" said Kira "you're getting more and more sloppy every time you go into insane mode"

"I can't figure out if it's a good thing or a bad thing" said Kit with a sigh.

"We have to get to the exam" stated Kimimaro.

"yeah lets go" said Kit and they all sank into the ground.

A/N ok you get even more of Kits past. I might put more during the semi finals of the chunin exams but I'm not sure. There will be a poll on who Kit will be paired with in my profile and to people who play Guild Wars my current char I play most is Metizil Isis and sometimes I'll play Abaddons Arrow. My Newest char is Kit Kirin but I I'm gonna finish Nightfall with Metizil first before I play Kit.

The vabbian female necromancer. Kira is a necromancer if you haven't figured it out by now and I might give Kevin some ritulist abilities but not sure. For those of you that don't know guild wars and the amour ill post a link

http: //wiki(.)guildwars(.)com/wiki/File: Necromancer_Vabbian_armor_f(.)jpg

take out the spaces and ()'s and that's the link to Kira's amour and the site should have some info on guild wars.

Disclaimer: I realized as I was typing this chapter I didn't put a disclaimer. I don't own Naruto if I did Kit and Naruto would have Kill everyone in that insolent village before the end of the first book. I also don't own Guild wars that I think is Ncsoft I think. I do however own Kit, Kevin, and Kira. There will be more characters I own later on but not for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N ok now it is actually in the exams I have to make a key this is for Kit, Kevin, and Naruto's 'Seven Hells Illusion' team because their illusions are based off of their singing.

"**blah blah" Kevin**

"_blah blah" Kit_

"blah blah" Naruto

Also Kit will mostly sing in a female voice the reason will be explained when his past is explained. He also will sometimes sing in a double voice meaning two different voices at the same time but that only when he's casting illusions on his own. When in the team Naruto will also mostly sing in a female voice unless specified differently. (as you can tell Kevin is the 'man' of the group)

**Chapter 5**

The Abyss genin walked into the testing room silently. Their cloaks gliding along the ground with the exception of Kit, Kimimaro, and Kira. Naruto looked around the room as they walked in to see how many people he could recognize. With a smile he waved over to a group of Konoha genin. Said genin looked over in confusion until the lazy looking one's eyes widened.

"Naruto!" he stated.

"hey Shikamaru" replied Naruto.

"What!! Where did you disappear to dobe" yelled a boy with a puppy on his head drawing attention to him.

"hello to you to Kiba" replied Naruto with a grin noticing Kits stare slightly before he looked away. 'that's odd' Naruto thought 'Kit's never shown any interest in Humans before.'

"Where did you go Naruto" said Sakura her and her team just arriving to hear Kiba's question. Sasuke avoiding Kit like the plague. But couldn't help being closer to the group trying to find out where the 'dobe' had went.

"haha isn't it obvious by the way in dressed yet?" questioned Naruto amused.

"hey Naruto introduce us to your friends" said Kevin as he put his arms around Naruto from behind putting his head at the crook of Naruto's head.

"Who are you!?" questioned a blond haired girl.

"Its polite to give your own name first when asking for another's" replied Kevin with a smirk.

"This is Kevin my boyfriend." said Naruto "and the guy over there that looks like a girl and dresses like one is Kit my teammate. The crazy looking girl with tattoos there is Kira and besides her the one more stoic then the Uchiha and the Hyuga combined is Kimimaro. Also the other one in our group that looks like a girl Haku" Naruto pointed to each in the group.

"guys these are the people I knew when I was in the academy here for about a year." said Naruto "The lazy one here you know is Shikamaru. The blond version of the Banshee is Ino. The one over there Eating his weight in chips is Choji. The Idiot with the dog is Kiba and the cute puppy is Akamaru. The one with sunglasses and high collar is Shino and next to him the Hyuga is Hinata. You guys already know Sasuke and Sakura."

"Nice to meet you" said Haku with a polite bow.

"You would make nice fodder for my undead minion army" said Kira with a sadistic grin.

"Nice to meet you" said Kimimaro in monotone.

"Well so these are the kind of people my boyfriend used to hang with. I'm not impressed" said Kevin with a smirk.

"Hello humans" said Kit not really paying attention to the group his eyes wandering the room.

"Wait! You're not a girl!" Asked Kiba shocked stareing at Kit.

"no I'm not" was Kit reply.

"Hold it!" exclaimed Kiba turning on Naruto. "You're gay!???!!"

"yeah and he's taken so back off mutt" replied Kevin with a growl holding onto Naruto tighter.

"*sigh* really Kevin can you get any more possessive?" asked Kira.

Kevin did the immature thing and stuck his tongue out at Kira.

Kiba looked kind of shocked and was unusually silent after that as was most of the rookie 9.

"will you rookies be quite" said someone as they walked towards the group.

"and just who are you to call us rookies" said Kira wit ire turning on the new comer.

"this is your first time taking the exams is it not? Well this is my seventh so you are rookies to me" replied the new comer "I'm Kabuto by the way"

"well then human you must be very weak to be failing this exam 7 times don't you think" said Kit his voice laced with sarcasm.

"but it's not without its good sides" replied Kabuto as he pulled out a deck of cards showing them to the genin. "these are info cards with all the information I've gathered on the genin participating. And since you are rookies I'll help you. Is there anyone you want information on."

"Kit Kirin" was the random reply from the back of the group and everyone turned to Sasuke.

"hum you know the name that's not fun" said Kabuto as he took out a card and showed it to the genin.

"its empty" exclaimed Sakura with a screech.

"no it's hidden. See I just apply chakra and see there's information" said Kabuto "now let's see Kit Kirin"

"**The chronicles of history is as rapid as the blink of an eye" **came a deep booming voice and the card in Kabuto's hand disappeared and appeared in Kevin's hand.

"now now" said Kevin in a taunting voice waving the card and then Kit not moving from his spot on the other side of the group snatched the card from Kevin's hand.

"A genin shouldn't have access to information on ninja from different villages" said Kit as he looked at the card. "even if the information is general knowledge" Kit smirked "go ahead read it" he then tossed the card to Kabuto.

Kabuto looked at the card wondering what was on there and he gasped in shock. "Y-y-you're t-t-the a-a"

"the Angel of Darkness? Why yes I am how nice of you to recognize me. Then again anyone who so much as opened a bingo book would know me. I'm on the first page after all" interrupted Kit with a evil smirk that was copyed on all the Abyss nins face.

"well the exam is going to start soon we best take our seats" said Haku being one of the 2 Abyss who wasn't smirking like a demon

Right then in a poof of smoke a jonin appeared at the front of the room. "Alright you maggots get in your seats right now!" boomed the man. "I am Morino Ikibi and I will be your proctor for the first part of the exam."

**End of First Part**

The abyss Genin were walking to the Forest of death with the Konoha genin following them.

"Hey will you guys stop following us" said Kevin looking back at them in annoyance.

"we're going to the same place you know" answered Shikamaru.

'dam they got us there' sent Kevin the Abyss link

'whatever just ignore them' replied Haku back in the link.

'why can't we just kill them I need corpses for my skills anyways' Kira thought back.

'don't kill them their not that bad' replied Naruto.

'oh are you volunteering then to be the corpses I use' retorted Kira.

And the argument between the Abyss ninja continued on in their minds while the Konoha genin followed behind them talking amongst themselves.

"When did Naruto join the Abyss?" asked Ino "he just suddenly stopped coming to school one day and no one could find him was that when he left?"

"Troublesome, you can't just go to the Abyss" replied Shikamaru "if what my dad says is true then it is strictly invite only. Naruto must have gotten an invite to join the Abyss and he accepted."

"But *munch* why would *munch* he accept*munch* why would *munch* he want *munch* leave?" asked Choji.

"that is the real question. Why would he leave" said Shino to everyone's shock.

"what is it today you're speaking more than Kiba today" said Shikamaru looking over to Kiba who seemed to be out of it. 'so troublesome' thought Shikamaru.

Not too long after they all arrived at training ground 44 The Forest of Death. After Anko explained the second part of the exam Kit looked over to Naruto and Kevin. 'dam I have to stay with them for 5 days' he thought _**"haha you could always go on a hunting spree" **_his insane side said 'nah hunting genin is boring. They aren't good dance partners' replied Kit. _**"Ah the elegant and deadly dance of Death, the art of war, the beautiful bloody massacre" said the insanity "you truly are insane now hahaha"**_

'insane is just genius that doesn't know how to express itself' was Kits last thought before it was their turn to get a scroll. The chunin in the hut handed them a Heaven scroll and they all almost laughed at the irony. 'to think they would give the demon team the heaven scroll' was the exact same thought that ran through their heads.

The 'Seven Hell's Illusion' team came out of the hut and came face to face with the 'Icy Bone Horror' team.

"_**May the best team win!"**_

And with that said they split into their 2 groups and went to their gate in a flash.

With the Seven Hell's Illusion team they immediately started to cast their illusions the moment the gates opened. To the chunin opening their gate they simply just disappeared and when he tried to dispel the genjutsu nothing worked.

A/N I updated 3 chapters in less than 24 hours wow this ADD medication either really works or I'm just weird today. That line Kevin said that got him Kabuto's card if from a song Made by Sound Horizon. Yet again not owned by me sadly. I LOVE THEIR SONGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! their awesome!!!!!!! I'm gonna use one of their songs for the Seven Hell's Illusion team jutsu. And then Kit will do another one for a different jutsu. Review plox.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N im now reading back on my other stories and I think their a little rushed idk if you guys think so tell me ill redo them. Also I know the plot is moveing very fast but this is because I want to get to the end of the chunin exams faster.

'Seven Hell's Illusion' voice key:

"**blah blah" Kevin**

"_blah blah" Kit_

_(blah blah) kit with double voice_

"blah blah" Naruto

**Chapter 6**

Kit stood there in the middle of a clearing a lone cradling his scythe looking around at his surroundings. Suddenly chunks of flesh stated to fall from the canopy of the forest littering the ground around him. Kit reached out his arm to his right can caught a falling earth scroll.

"you didn't have to be so brutal you know" said Kevin as he and Naruto walked out of the tree line.

"yeah there was only 2 of them" said Naruto looking at the chunks of flesh littered around the clearing.

"no there was 4" replied Kit looking around at the pieces of flesh. "when I jumped in to fight them and they started to lose they were about to split like they were under disguise. 2 people disguised as 1 each"

"Really" stated Kevin with mild shock "what were these grass nin trying to cheat or something?"

"No they smelled of snake and curses" said Kit "they aren't from grass"

"Then where?" asked Naruto interested.

"Possibly sound maybe" answered Kit resealing his scythe "I wouldn't be surprised if we found the bodies of the real grass nin around Konoha"

"hum that is interesting my friends I think we just came around to visit at a time of war" said Kevin with a grin.

"yes interesting indeed" replied Kit "lets continue on and head towards the tower and maybe get some more scrolls to lower the amount of people in the next round."

The Abyss team then jumped back into the shadows of the trees. The team continued forward until they came across an interesting sight. The sand team had a rain team cornered and it seemed a leaf team was hiding in some bushes to the side.

Naruto saw who was in the leaf team and smirked. "Hey look Kit its Kiba" he said with a smirk.

"hum" was Kit reply.

"let's go see how their doing" said Kevin and he dragged Kit with him and Naruto followed and they dropped down behind the leaf team.

"Hey guys how you doing" said Naruto scaring Team 8.

"Naruto! What are you doing here" exclaimed Kiba.

"oh we were just wondering around" replied Kevin "don't worry we already have our second scroll."

Naruto looked over at the silent Kit and smirked "oh yeah and Kit here was wondering if you guys wanted to travel with us"

"What!" exclaimed Kit "I said no such t-muh"

Kevin cut Kit off with a hand to his mouth "yeah what a great idea Kit"

And then Garra killed the rain nin with his Sabaku Kyū and Sabaku Sōsō_. _

"wow that Garra can be violent" said Kevin.

"like you can say anything" replied Naruto "your just as violent".

Then Garra seemed to turn to where they were. Kit seeing this jumped out and landed in front of the bushes, scythe unsealed and ready.

"it's been awhile eh Garra how have you been" said Kit like he was talking about the weather.

"wow did Kit just jump out to protect us" whispered Naruto to Kevin "usually he would have just stood there unless his own life was threatened"

"yes this is new lets watch" Kevin whispered back.

Back with kit and the sand Nin Garra gathered sand into his hand into what looked like another Sabaku Kyū but it was just the cork for his gourd. Kit and Garra stared off for awhile before The sand team left without a word.

"what was that about?" asked Naruto as he Kevin and team 8 walked out of the bushes they were in.

"I think it was a mistake not taking Garra into the Abyss" said Kit "he would have been powerful."

"What happened" asked Kiba confused.

"nothing of importance" was Kits reply "if you wish to travel with us then keep up" and the abyss team jumped into the trees again with team 8 close behind.

"What do you guys think of the Abyss ninja?" Shino asked His team.

"I d-don't k-know" stuttered Hinata "N-n-naruto w-was in the a-a-academy with us r-r-remember"

"I don't know Akamaru says that Kit guy smells like a wolf" said Kiba with a thoughtful expression.

"I'm more interested in Kits' eyes" said Shino "they must be a kekkei genkai but what is it I never heard of a Kirin clan"

"You're talking a lot today Shino" teased Kiba.

"I'm interested in them is all" replied Shino expressionless "up until 7 or so years ago the village within the void was thought to be myth until the just suddenly started to send ninja out on missions."

"It is w-weird" said Hinata.

"You know if you were curious all you had to do was ask" said Kit appearing behind them surprising team 8. "And of course you wouldn't have heard of a Kirin clan. I gave myself that name. I was born clan less" said Kit "I made these eyes."

"How?" asked Shino "you can't make a kekkei genkai"

"Yes you can if you're a demon after all, all kekkei genkai were giving to humans by demons that favored them" replied Kit "and I was half demon" then Kit disappeared and reappeared with the other Abyss nin's as they stopped on a branch overlooking a clearing.

"why did we stop" asked Kit.

"well it seems that the Uchiha's team is in trouble" said Kevin as he looked down at the clearing.

"hum should we help" asked Naruto.

In the clearing below Sakura was being attacked by the sound genin while she tried to guard the unconscious Uchiha and Sai.

"pathetic humans" muttered Kit "I'm interested in the Boy that smells of ink can't let him die now can I"

"hum their sound nin. They use sound waves as attacks. Shall we use That illusion?" asked Kevin with a smirk.

"Might as well use their element against them" answered Naruto.

The Abyss genin jumped down and surrounded the sound genin.

"Hey who the hell are you" cried the guy with tubes in his arms aiming his palms at the abyss genin.

"**We"**

"_are"_

"Your"

"_**Worst Nightmares!"**_

"_**Seven Hell's illusion: Echoing distortion"**_

The Abyss Ninja them jumped into the air and the surrounding started to distort as Music started to play and the Abyss nin sang.

_**A bitter poison called the cruel eternity**_

_**I am ready to devour it so…….**_

_**Let us live together**_

**The chronicles of history**

**Is as rapid as the blink of an eye**

_The wind continued to bring kings_

_To that land_

_But in a blink of an eye,_

_everyone disappeared_

_(Let us sing the epic of war_

_Untold by the history_

_The vanquished fell over the ground_

_Turning into flower petals that fell_

_Again and again)_

From the cage poisoned

By thousands of loneliness

The red light released your decaying body

**The chronicles of history**

**Is as rapid as the blink of an eye**

**The demon sings**

**Singing words without a promise**

_The time continued to spin the windmills_

_On that land_

_But the seasons just passed away_

_With their short-lived glows_

_(Let us sing the epic of fire and sword_

_Untold by history_

_The dust returned to the ground_

_And caused flowers to bloom again and again)_

To the outside of the cage giving

Thousands of pain

The red light released your decaying body

**Layla**

_**Everything that you love escape**_

_**From your arms**_

_**Before your falling tears turn**_

_**Into a river**_

_**Give a kiss under pledge**_

**Layla**

_**Everything that you wish run away**_

_**From your arms**_

_**Saying with a resigned look that**_

_**This is a sad age**_

_**Do you just incompetently lament**_

_**Now I daringly ask**_

**The sealed aqua blue**

**The liberated ruby red**

**escaped the dungeon**

**the two flames dance upon its walls**

**the time left you behind…………**

**la la la la la la la la la la**

**in the overlong darkness**

**la la la la la la la la la la**

_**even your name was lost into oblivion**_

_**la la la la la la la la la lu**_

_**until I saw your light**_

_**until you called me**_

_**so**_

_**I shall eliminate with this arm everything**_

_**That may harm you**_

_**Until falling bloods turn into a river**_

_**Everything shall be terminated**_

_**Layla**_

_**I shall destroy with this arm everything**_

_**that you hate**_

_**is that heathen or brethren**_

_**or war itself?**_

_**Now I daringly ask**_

**The chronicles of history**

**Is as rapid as a blink of an eye**

**The demon insights**

**Using flames without the promise**

As the song ended and everyone started to see clearly again they saw to their shock the sound genin was beaten to the brink of death. They didn't even look like people anymore. And the Abyss Nin landed together Kevin holding onto Naruto like they was dancing (Kevin leading of course) and Kit in front of them with his scythe out held with his left arm out the scythe pressed to his back blade pointed up and his left leg out like he just landed in the crouch.

The sound nin though beaten so were still standing like they didn't even know they were beaten. Then after a few seconds of silence there was a loud scream that echoed throughout the forest.

Somewhere else Kimimaro just sliced his bone sword through a random nins chest killing him. Besides him Haku just killed his opponent with his ice mirrors and an animated skeleton of some animal you couldn't recognize anymore torn through another random nin.

"Seems they used it" said Kira looking at the sky with a smile "I hope they didn't go too far they can get carried away sometimes."

With the Konoha nin's they looked shocked. They have never seen such brutality before being rookie ninja.

"Why did you beat them like that!" yelled Kiba "they were only doing what they were suppose to in the exams"

"How naïve" said Kit "in the ninja world there is never anything you are SUPPOSE to do. It is either kill or be killed."

"They were under orders to kill the Uchiha brat by Orochimaru" said Kevin "and we actually held back on our attack if we went all out they would be in pieces"

"Though I think we did go a little too far Kevin" said Naruto looking at the sound genin "if they don't get medical attention they will die. We didn't want to kill them remember"

"true" stated Kit. he walked up to the bodies of the sound genin his hands glowing a eerie black glow.

"_Demonic Healing: Hands of Everlasting Paradise" _

Kit put his hand on the sound nins and their wounds healed with speed that was kin to instant regeneration.

"Hey don't heal them to much don't want them attacking again" laughed Kevin.

"This is the only healing jutsu I know that works on humans" stated Kit with a glare "unlike you who doesn't even have healing jutsu. This is meant to heal the most minor demon wounds which is close enough to a fatal wound in humans"

As Kit was healing the sound nin a dark aura appeared from under the giant tree root the rest of team 7 was resting turning all the attention of the leaf genin to it. While the Abyss genin ignored the aura and continued to argue amongst themselves.

As the dark aura grew Sasuke walked out from under the tree root the dark aura around him swirling. His body covered in curse seal marking.

"Ah Orochimaru's curse seal it seems he's picked another pet" stated Kevin just noticing Sasuke.

"You Kit I challenge you!" yelled Sasuke pointing at Kits back as he faced the sound genin still healing them.

"And what makes you think that you can beat me hum" asked Kit without looking at Sasuke.

"I am an avenger and of the Uchiha clan the strongest clan of Konoha and with the power Orochimaru has given me I will beat you!" yelled Sasuke as he charged at Kit Sharingan on and blazing.

"Foolish Human, you pride yourself in having a simple bloodline giving to your dammed clan by the Kyuubi" said Kit standing and turning towards Sasuke "yet it is so easily copied by my eyes."

As Kit fully turned his eyes were no longer all black but he was using the Mangekyo Sharingan. This made Sasuke falter.

"How!" he gaped like a fish out of water.

"You see the bloodline I gave myself wasn't really a bloodline but more of an ability" explained Kit "this ability allows me to copy a bloodline limit and awaken it's full form. Though there is one side effect I also gain the side effects of the bloodlines I copy so the Mangekyo will eventually blind me if I use t to much."

"No matter I will still win!" yelled Sasuke the curse seal spreading more as he charged at Kit.

"foolish human" was all Kit said as he disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke.

"How" exclaimed Sasuke as he turned to Meet kit face to face.

"Mistake number 1" muttered Kit _"Tsukuyomi"_

A second later Sasuke screamed and feel.

Kit then kneeled down next to Sasuke's body and inspected his neck.

"I went easy on him and yet he faints." said Kit "this seal will be a hazard for our plans in the future so I must remove it now"

Kit did a few hand signs and the tips of his right index and middle finger started to glow red. He then drew runes using his glowing finger tips in the air.

"_Demonic Seals: Seal of the Wandering Dragon"_

The line of the runes he drew started to come apart and form a dragon and if flew towards Sasuke's neck and onto his skin and it surrounded the curse seal making the making on Sasuke's body retreat. Kit then drew more runes in the air.

"_Demonic Seals: Sealing Siphon"_

The curse seal and the dragon seal then started to get sucked off of Sasuke's neck and a void appeared over the runes Kit drew and the seals were sucked into the void as it closed.

"That's better" said Kit as he picked up Sasuke's body and threw him at Sakura "be careful with him I wouldn't suggest treating him to rough."

Everyone sweat dropped at what Kit said and looked at Sasuke's thrown body. Kit looked over at the sound genin who awoke before the fight with Sasuke started and were now staring at Kt with fear in their eyes.

Kit smirked at the looks on the sound genins faces and walked over to them as they tried to scoot away. "Hey what's wrong why you so scared I'm not even wearing my mask" asked Kit with a grin on his face hi one eye not cover by his hair in an eye smile.

This just made the sound nin back up even more until they hit a tree.

"haha you humans are so fun to play with sometimes" said Kit with an amused voice. He walked over to the one sound genin with the odd sound thing on his arm and reach into his pack and took out a their earth scroll and tossed it to Sai who just woke up and walked out. Caught off guard with the scroll and it hit him in the head.

"Ok guys lets go" said Kit to the other Abyss nin "and you if you would like to continue with us your welcome to" he said to team 8 and he jumped into the trees with Kevin and Naruto following close behind.

"I don't think I could stomach another one of their fights" muttered Kiba.

"true" said Shino "but following them would mean less chance of getting ambushed by another team"

So they jumped after the Abyss team leaving behind a scare shitless sound team and a shocked team 10 that was in the bushes to the side. With the weakened team 7 and the also shocked team Gai in the trees above.

Somewhere else in the forest Orochimaru stopped dead in his tracks. 'Impossible the seal is gone' he thought. "Dam it all and I can't find the sound 4 anywhere!"

With Kira, Kimimaro, and Haku, they were currently heading towards the center of the forest towards the tower scrolls in hand.

"Hey I wonder if they got their scrolls yet are have they just been playing around" wondered Haku.

"they probably got their scroll at the very beginning and have been playing around since" said Kira "Kit is always looking for good 'dance' partners so he's probably dragging Kevin and Naruto with him."

Kimimaro just stayed stoic as usual.

The Abyss team landed in front of the tower with team 8 right behind them.

"Ah I seem's the fun shall begin now" stated Kit cryptically as the Abyss team walked in.

A/N ok so the Abyss team is done with the second part. Also I need people to vote on who Kit should be with the poll is on my profile page. The song I used for the illusion is by Sound Horizon Ishidatami no Akaki Akuma the English translation. Someone said on a forum that it wasn't all correct and it true but I like this one better because it seems less spoken and more sang the real translation seemed idk a little to monotone.


	7. AN only not real Update Must read!

A/N Not an update the real update will come up a little bit right after this note READ THIS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

I have a feeling no one is reading my notes………….-_- no one is voting on the poll on my profile and I don't know who to pair Kit with or even who to pair Kira with because the whole story develops around Kit.

Also if anyone wanted Naruto to have a bigger involvement he will later on so far it's just introducing Kit any his story. As a matter of fact there will be more people showing up soon.

Oh and Kit is insane very very insane he doesn't show much of it yet but you will see a side of him in the next real update that is just plain scary……. Well for the Naïve anyways……….which if you are then you shouldn't be reading this……………… He has a, how would you put, obsession of hating humans. Almost like Sasuke and his obsession with Itachi only a few thousand times worse and directed at the human race in general.

This shows up in his match in the preliminaries of the chunin exams.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N if you didn't read my A/N I posted Shame on you!!!!! Anyways I need people to vote on my poll and fast cause I don't want to just keep writing in circles because no one wants to tell me who should Kit be paired with.

**Chapter 7**

"GRENTH! This forest is ANOYING!" cried Kira as the second Abyss team jumped through the trees avoiding a rain team that tried to stop them and they continued forward the rain nin chasing after them.

"Should we stop them?" asked Haku looking at the rain team.

"No leave them, otherwise there will be an uneven number for the match up later and I for one don't want to fight Kit or Kevin. At least Naruto is less sadistic then those two" replied Kira.

Kimimaro just quietly listened to his teammates. As they stayed just out of the rain nins reach.

"Hey I see the tower!" exclaimed Kira as the second Abyss team came to the clearing of the tower.

The rain nin seeing their 'prey' getting away hey surged forward trying to block the Abyss team. They landed right in front of the Abyss team and launched kunai and shuriken.

The Abyss team just jumped high into the air and landed behind the rain nin and continued on towards the tower at a faster pace than before.

"hehe think we beat Kevin and Kit to the tower?" asked Kira with a smirk as they walked into the tower.

"not really we've been here for a while" said a voice from behind them.

"WAH!" Kira jumped a few feet into the air and clung to Kimimaro.

"Hehe you're so easily scared Kira" snickered Kevin as he fully rose from the ground behind where Kira was standing.

"We've been here for 3 days now" stated Kit as he walked out of the shadows to Kimimaro's right.

"WHAT!!!??? HOW?????" exclaimed Kira.

"We just rushed here after we got the scroll we needed from some random team Kit shredded to pieces" said Naruto standing next to Kit.

"So we have 2 more days before the semi finals" stated Kimimaro.

"yup this is going to be a very boring stay nothing to do here" said Kevin crossing his arm behind his head.

"No we can always have Naruto awaken his mother's bloodline" muttered Kit making everyone stare at him.

"What bloodline why didn't you tell us this before" exclaimed Naruto in shock.

"Well because it only works around animals and if you haven't noticed there is a lack of animals in the void" explained Kit in a matter of fact tone.

"What is this bloodline exactly?" asked Kevin.

"it was the bloodline that originally created the summoning contracts" said Kit "well it did part of the work you need a seals master to really MAKE the contract. The bloodline make animals grow at an increased pace and gives them intelligence. The demon who created the bloodline was originally trying to artificially create a demon"

"So Naruto can Make a summoning contract?" questioned Kira.

"No stupid did you listen at all" exclaimed Kit "you need a seal master to make the contract but the animal comes from the blood line. Plus anyone can Make a summoning contract its making the race of creatures to summon that's hard."

"So we can go out right now into the forest and find an animal and Naruto can make it grow to the size of a summon and what you're the seal master Kit" said Kevin.

"It's not that simple first of all he needs to make a summoning realm which is the base power of the bloodline then he has to find a race of animals and put them there" explained Kit "and we are getting ahead of ourselves we have to awaken it first"

"Wait I thought my mom's bloodline was the affinity to water?" questioned Naruto.

"yes that's true this is actually your great great great grandmother's bloodline" explained Kit "the original clan this bloodline was wiped out in the first great war but there were a few survivors one of which was married to someone in the Uzumaki clan, you great great great grandfather"

"How is this different then your ability to make summons?" asked Kimimaro.

"My summons are actually real summons, they are just a bunch of things I created in a pocket dimension that I made" answered Kit "My original bloodline was creation. I can create anything anywhere anytime with a flick of my wrist. If I wanted yes I could create a summoning contract but then it wouldn't be a real one it would be a twisted version of one."

"Ok then how to you awaken my bloodline then?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know I wanted to try and see if you actually had it cause I'm not sure it pasted to you I wasn't to your mother anyways" replied Kit looking thoughtful.

Meanwhile down the hall from the Abyss teams and outside on the balcony.

"Kabuto there's been a change of plans, I need you to stay in the semi finals" said Orochimaru.

"May I ask why Orochimaru-sama?" questioned Kabuto confused.

"Someone has removed my curse seal from Sasuke and I want to know who" said Orochimaru barely holding on to his anger.

"Who could possibly remove the seal? Only the Yondime was anywhere fluent enough at seals to even attempt at removing it" exclaimed Kabuto in shock.

"This is different then it simply being removed somehow. I still feel the seal in existence however I can't control it at all and I know it is not on Sasuke anymore because when I went back to check it wasn't there" explained Orochimaru "Kabuto I want you to meet up with Sasuke's team and find out what happened."

"Hai Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

A/N I was having a freak writers block and I made this bloodline up to make up for it. You will not see much of this bloodline. Consider this chapter a filler lmao.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Ok can (cough) everyone except the (cough) combatants please (cough) leave the field" spoke the sickly looking exam proctor. On the big screen behind him showed the names………… Kit Kirin vs. Kabuto Yakushi.

Kit looked over at his opponent, trying to see what his abilities were. 'this human smells of Manda the snake boss summon' thought Kit 'how is that possible no one in Konoha except the crazy woman from the second part of the exam should have that contract.'

Kabuto looked at Kit wearily 'he is from the village in the void no information exists about the village other then myths and fairy tale. However he is the famed Angel of darkness said to have destroyed a village single handily he must be powerful but yet he is a genin could the rumors be exaggerated?' thought Kabuto.

The 2 waited till the area was clear and stood opposite to each other Kit standing right in front of the statue under the screen looking to his left at the stands at Naruto and Kevin who so happened to be standing next to Kiba Naruto grinning like an idiot, Kit sweatdropped he looked into Kevin's 'eyes' . they communicated silently.

"Are the (cough) combatants ready?" asked the proctor.

"Yes" answered Kabuto.

"just one question to clear up this" said Kit not looking away from Kevin "I do not wish to get in trouble because this fact was not made clear. We are allowed to kill right"

"yes (cough) however if I (cough) deem it necessary I will (cough) stop the match" said the proctor.

"very well I am ready also" stated Kit as he returned his gaze to Kabuto. "Shall we dance" was all he said before he disappeared his voice echoing around the arena "one does not wait till the enemy is ready before you strike"

"….begin" was all the proctor said as he jumped out of the way.

Kabuto panicked 'I didn't even notice him cast the illusion so this is the power of the Seven Hells Illusion they were talking about but his team isn't fighting with him so the power must be decreased' "KAI"

Nothing happed for awhile until Kits voice echoed again "Hahaha you think this is an illusion? I do not use simple illusions in my fights I am not the illusion expert in my team" was all he said before Kabuto was sliced across the chest by an unknown force. "I am this team's seals expert the seals I create are second to none not even your Yondime can best me in seals" Kit suddenly appeared back where he was originally standing a rune glowing in the air in front of him his scythe cradled in his arms.

'SO IT WAS HIM' thought the disguised Orochimaru standing behind a shivering genin sound team.

Kit then started to draw seals in the air again _"Demon sealing: Star of Grata" _the seals formed into an upside down pentagram. As the formed it started to spin "BURST" with the command form Kit thousands of tiny glowing missiles launched from the spinning pentagram and flew at Kabuto.

Kabuto's eyes were already as wide as they could get when Kit started drawing seals in the air now he eyes were popping out. He jumped out of the way of the missiles but the turned and flew towards him again. "SHIT" he exclaimed as he tried to lose the missiles.

Up in the stands most everyone was shocked except the abyss team.

"how did he draw seals in the air I thought you need paper and ink" said Sakura in ignorance.

"foolish humans always assuming things" said Kevin with a smirk "when one has mastered the art of sealing like Kit has there is no need for paper and ink. Everything is usable."

"How he said he surpasses the Yondime in seals but the Yondime was a seals genius" exclaimed Kakashi his visible eye wide as saucers.

"Well my father may have been a seal genius but Kit. He is a seals god!" stated Naruto ignoreing the even more surprised looks when he said (my father) "Kit has mastered seals to a degree that he can make a whole different dimension with ease. This leads to how he can draw seals in the air his whole body exists on a different plane of existence what you see is a projected image through a very thin portal"

"How is that possible no one has ever made a seal where something living can stay in and continue to live!" stated a shocked Kurenai.

"It is very simple actually" said Kevin "it is very similar to my 'everlasting illusion' where no matter where you see me I am always a little bit off. It's like a mirage he's not really there yet he is there"

"THAT DOSEN"T MAKE ANY SENCE" screeched Sakura.

"GRENTH! Woman shut up your screeching is killing my ears!" exclaimed Kira "be silent _'Ulcerous Lungs'_"

Sakura suddenly clutched at her throat in pain. "if you try to talk that hex will damage your lungs now shut up and let Kevin explain" said Kira.

"Thank you Kira" said Kevin "as I was saying he is there but also he is not. What you see and feel is a physical body but he isn't really there. The ability is very similar to someone who lived in the past. Her ability was a twisted form of dimension travel. Since she had control of Dreams whatever she imagined happened but only in a person's mind. Because of this ability to make anything she thinks real it allows her to dimension travel."

"Kit's seal is similar to it in a way because it is also connected to what his mind thinks" continued Kira "he is where he wishes to be. So if he wants to be in this world he will be in this world, if he wants to be in his own dimension he will be in his dimension"

"This match was over the moment Kit asked if he could kill" stated Kimimaro.

In the arena Kit disappeared again and Kabuto was starting to panic more. 'if everything they say is true then I'm out matched' he thought.

Before he could give up Kit's voice rang out in the arena "you are a boring dance partner. Time to end this" _'Abyssal Art: Level 3: Realm of Absolute Darkness'_. Then from where Kit was standing not to long ago a black portal appeared. At first it was small but it grew until it swallowed the entire arena the stands included.

"What's happening!?" exclaimed Kiba looking around.

"we have just been swallowed into Kit's world. The realm of absolute darkness" sated Kevin.

"yes you have" came a voice from around them. "in this realm I control everything if I so wished I could make you all die of random reasons right now. But I won't….No to kill someone that fast is no fun. Kabuto, you shall suffer much worse than death." The voice faded out leaving everyone standing in the darkness. Then it came back much louder and with more power.

_**Siren's Song: Echoing Death**_

**Chronos**

**The vertical bearer of time**

**Bios**

**The horiziontal flame of life**

**The weaver of the universe**

**Uses both strings**

**If this is the reason,**

**We call it destiny**

**Moira**

_Thanatos_

**Thanatos, the lord of**

**Hades and the dead**

**Man's king**

**The living are terrified by**

**The real god of death**

_He loves her as much as _

He loves him

_Kings and slaves, sages _

_And prostitutes, __**regardless**_

_**Of who they are**_

_He loves you as much as_

He loves us, the dead ones

_Old ones and young ones,_

_Bards and heores, __**their**_

_**Lives will blur equally**_

**Moira, if you keep on**

**Manipulating the destiny**

**Of humans**

**Thanatos**

_**To every human being in**_

_**This world**_

_**I'll bring the death,to**_

_**Reddem**_

**Welcome to the land of**

**Hades!**

**La la la la la la la la**

_**You're dead simply,**_

_**You died.**_

**La la la la la la la la**

_**You're dead, simply,**_

_**You died**_

_Without a reason, you_

_Suddenly appeared_

_**Here, betrayed by your**_

_**Fate**_

_**You're dead, simply,**_

_**You died**_

**I'll come to visit the**

**Unfortunate princes,**

**And I'll take her along**

**With me**

**I'll come to visit the**

**Blood stained bride,**

**And I'll take her along**

**With me**

**I'm the one whoes**

**Eyes bring the death**

**One night your mom will**

**Die, and I'll come to take**

**Her along with me, and we**

**Two will be a single one**

**The everlasting silence**

**Of thanathos**

**His stare conveys**

**Death**

**(blood grueling scream)**

_**Sooner or later you'll**_

_**Realize that**_

**There would be no**

**Equality in this world**

_If he didn't exist_

_**In this world leaded by**_

_**Merciless goddesses**_

**There would be no**

**Equality in this world**

_If he didn't exist_

_**Come what may, the**_

_**Unavoidable farewell**_

_**Will come someday**_

**That's me/**_that's him_

_Thanatos_

**Moira, if you keep on**

**Manipulating the**

**Destiny of human**

**And keep on bringing**

**Pain to those terrified**

**Boys….**

**THANATOS**

**La la la la la la**

_**To every human**_

_**Being in this world**_

_**La la la la la la**_

_**I'll bring the death, to**_

_**Redeem**_

(AND CUT) I'm leaving it as it is cause I'm running out of ideas for some reason or another.


End file.
